Two
by BluAyu
Summary: Falling in love is always complicated. Especially when you don't realize who you have in front of you. Some times it takes a friend and some loyality just to follow through. InuiKaidoh
1. Chapter 1

**Two **

** -BluAyu **

_**One**_

He couldn't believe he had made it here. Not only was the college he going to one of the best but their tennis team was supposed to be very advanced. Kaoru Kaidoh couldn't be anymore thrilled. He was surprised when he had received such an acceptance letter. He didn't exactly go to the best highschool he had planned getting into. He had ended up separated from everyone. He had heard Inui senpai went to a highschool far away and Tezuka and Fuji had ended up escaping Japan to study abroad in Europe. Eiji and Oishi were somewhere in Yokohama, Ryoma had went to the US and Momoshiro stupidly followed him. Kaidoh had then never felt so alone in his life. Tennis became a distant thing; he had made regulars on the tennis team in highschool but he was rather distant with his teammates. He wanted nobody to replace his old friends.

Kaidoh walked up stairs with his luggage. Thankfully he had gotten an apartment close to the college he was going to. He was on the top floor and even had space on the roof making him a deck. The place was rather small as he entered his new living space. But then again living in Tokyo was expensive; thankfully his parents said that they would take care of everything; that he had no reason to be working when he should be focusing on his studies. That might make it easier on him.

It felt weird not having his brother poking at him or his mom worrying about him. It was that feeling of growing up that was scary and yet exciting at the same time. Kaidoh couldn't believe he was on his own.

---

They sat together often; it had became something of a schedule. Inui did not get along with them too well; they just ended up being his roommate in his dorm with his roommates friends. They were rather annoying but Inui never exactly had been friends with anyone since he left Seigaku. There was nowhere where he could exactly fit in. He had changed a little; just enough to where anyone who knew him well would be surprised. Inui had not grown any taller; but had grown to be quite handsome and his roommate was often confused why the guy didn't have any women over. His eyes were a stunning color of green that were framed with rectangular frameless glasses that didn't exactly hide them from the world.

Inui's roommate Toshi often joked around saying, "You're so un-Japanese Inui-san!"

He didn't know whether to find that an insult or not exactly and just kept quiet about it. They were eating lunch outside on the campus, Inui eating and writing in a notebook taking notes.

"No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend, he hides behind that damn notebook too much!" Kazuki teased.

"I told you I'm not interested in dating," Inui snapped not even glancing at him and continued to write.

"Spoil sport. Hey, I hear there's a transfer student coming," Toshi said.

"Oh?" Inui asked.

"Heh, he's supposed to be good at tennis. Our regular spots are in danger if he's really good," Toshi continued.

Kazuki laughed and acted if it was no big deal.

"Don't worry about Toshi, you mentioned he was a freshman and he's came way too late in the year. Us upperclassmen will shove him into place. All we have to do is tamper with his rackets and shoes and he'll know that he's not welcome to take our positions," he said smugly with a shrug.

"I wouldn't advise you to do something like that," Inui said.

"Psh, fine lose your singles three spot then. I'd hate to loose to a puny little freshman whose came three weeks after the semester started!"

Inui wondered why he associated with such immature brats. They were rich and could get whatever they wanted so that might be the cause of their immaturity.

---

"It's so big…" Kaidoh muttered under his breath stunned by the size of the campus. He let out a hiss and tried not to freak out. He shouldn't make a big deal out of his, he'd eventually know his way around. He walked out of the office where they confirmed him a student and looked at his records. He was given a day to get to know his surroundings and figure out where everything was.

He was guessing he should figure out where the bookstore was so he could get his books and then grab a bite to eat. Kaidoh looked at the map he was given and already knew his brain felt broke.

After a lot of asking around and poking at he found the book store and looked at the list to find what books he needed. He looked around and found about half of them before having to poke to find another book that he couldn't seem to find anywhere. He had about five heavy books in his hands and not like it was a big deal but after spending a good thirty minutes in there with them his arms were starting to hurt.

Kaidoh looked at the list and then at the shelf not even watching where he was going before hitting into someone and falling face flat on to the floor dropping his books across the floor in the process. Now he felt stupid.

"I'm sorry…" Kaidoh said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, let me help you," said a rather familiar voice. Where had Kaidoh heard it before? He slowly got up and tried to clean up the mess he had made to find another pair of hands helping him. And then they both accidentally had grabbed for the same book, the stranger's hand on top of his. Kaidoh blushing yanked his hand away and his head shot up.

The male in front of him such a familiar presence but who could it be? Kaidoh had sworn they had met before. He had deep green eyes, spiky hair a little long in some pieces, pale skin, and Kaidoh also noticed a couple silver bracelets on his wrists. And then their eyes met and the stranger looked surprised.

"K-Kaidoh?" he stuttered.

_(A/N: -grin- Yes you're allowed to hate me. Um...my new fic folks! I hope you guys enjoy it!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Two_**

It took Kaidoh a second to realize who was in front of him. There was such a dramatic change in him, frameless glasses changed his appearance hugely, and he seemed a little lankier than he already was, he never had worn jewelry before ever, and his hair was a little longer. Then again so was Kaidoh's…

It took seeing the green notebook on the floor beside him for Kaidoh to figure out who it was.

"Inui-senpai!" Kaidoh exclaimed surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Inui asked looking a little flustered.

"I go to school here," Kaidoh said as if was obvious pointing to the books he had to purchase.

"You're the new transfer?" Inui asked.

"Yeah... A little late, but that was because the headmaster made a last minute decision," Kaidoh explained with a shrug as he stood up. Inui decided to carry his books for him.

"What a surprise…the chances of me running into you again were twelve percent," Inui murmured.

Kaidoh smiled. Inui despite the changes in his physical appearance had not affected his personality at all. He couldn't help but feel a little happy about that.

"I didn't think…I'd see you either. You've changed Inui-senpai," Kaidoh answered.

"A-ah…yes. A little too much maybe," Inui said.

"It's not a bad thing; senpai must have a girlfriend," Kaidoh teased as he looked for the book he had to find. Inui had found it before him and pulled it off the shelf with the books he still had in his hands and Kaidoh insisted he carry at least two of those books that Inui was carrying.

"I don't actually. Please don't start acting like my roommates and urge to me to have women over," Inui said.

Kaidoh blushed and looked away. Now why did that make him feel a little jealous?

"I won't," said Kaidoh. He soon paid for his books and decided to head to his apartment to drop them off.

"You got yourself your own place?" Inui asked as they were up on the roof as Kaidoh unlocked the door.

"Yes. Excuse the mess senpai, I haven't even unpacked yet," Kaidoh said as he opened the door and deposited his books on a nearby bookshelf.

"Then I'll help you unpack," Inui insisted.

Kaidoh couldn't refuse. Some how he felt very happy that he was with Inui again after so long. For once Kaidoh didn't feel so alone.

Inui started to de-tape some of the boxes and noticed Kaidoh's tennis bag in the corner of the room.

"You still play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm planning to become a regular again," Kaidoh answered with a smirk.

Inui couldn't help but feel a little worried. His roommate and his friends weren't exactly friendly and hearing over them earlier…

"It'll be competitive," Inui said.

"I know. I'm ready for it Senpai, I've trained myself for it," said Kaidoh beginning to help. They had soon gotten the room in order.

"I have the day off myself… You haven't eaten have you?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh tried to hide a little bit of a smile forming on his lips and shook his head.

"Then let me take you out for lunch," Inui ordered.

"If Inui-senpai wants to," was all Kaidoh said. They soon afterward found their selves at a restaurant eating.

"I…I wondered if Inui-senpai was okay..," Kaidoh said.

"I am; I'm very happy that we'll be studying together," Inui said.

"Let's do our best," Kaidoh said. Inui nodded in agreement as they continued to eat. Inui couldn't help but finger at Kaidoh's hair.

"You let it grow out," he said.

"A-ah...I'm planning to get it cut, I just haven't had time to," Kaidoh said blushing even more.

Inui laughed, "I wouldn't mind cutting it for you."

"Inui-senpai you're doing too much!" Kaidoh protested.

Inui decided to back off, but he couldn't help but not want to take care of his kouhai. He was so thrilled; the chances of seeing Kaidoh had been low until he had ran into him today. It was amazing and Inui was afraid to leave Kaidoh alone thinking that he might run off and Inui would never seem him again. It was bad enough that the Seigaku regulars had taken on their own lives and didn't even bother to keep in contact…

"Have you heard from anyone?" Inui asked while having that on his mind.

"Only the same things you've probably heard. Everyone's out of town or out of the country," Kaidoh explained.

"And some how we still remain here," muttered Inui.

"Are you trying to make me feel bad?" Kaidoh shot back even a little fondly.

"No, I'm glad you didn't head off to Saigon," Inui said.

Kaidoh blinked. Inui…knew about that?

"How did you know that…?" his voice trailed off.

"I heard from your brother. I ran into him about six months ago and he said your family was planning to send you off to Saigon to find a wife," Inui said.

That was true. Kaidoh had family in Vietnam for some strange reason. Maybe it was because business wise over there you were wealthy even if you had a couple hundred dollar bills in your pocket. Kaidoh had refused to let his family go through with sending him off to some strange country to meet a girl who probably didn't even speak Japanese; and there was no way Kaidoh was even going to try to learn Vietnamese when he was trying to learn English already. Getting into this college was a savior for him because his parents never thought once about sending their son off to Vietnam since he got the acceptance letter.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go through with it though. I mean…Inui-senpai think about it. How could you be forced to fall in love with someone, and also how could you live and marry someone who you couldn't even speak to?" Kaidoh asked.

"True. I think your parents are desperate to have grandchildren," Inui pointed out with a laugh.

"Senpai!" Kaidoh exclaimed hitting him on the arm to tell him to knock it off. Geeze!

"It's the truth!"

"Then they better hope Hazue follows up first because there's no way I'm getting married any time soon. I probably won't even get married," Kaidoh said.

Inui blinked. That wasn't exactly surprising coming from Kaidoh but…

"You're so sure?" he asked.

"It's not like any girl would like me, and I'm not interested. And that's just to stop you from setting me up with some weird girl," Kaidoh snapped.

Inui smirked, "Aw, and I was going to set you up with Yuri… She's really good at tennis and she's not exactly like other girls. Not to mention she lived in America when she was seven and moved back here when she was sixteen."

Kaidoh's eyes went wide.

"You like her!" he shouted.

"No, no! Kaidoh that would be like going out with my sister if I had one. I'll introduce you to her anyway just so you'll have someone to talk to when I'm not around," Inui said.

And with that Kaidoh was dragged out of the restaurant and back to the college campus. Kaidoh felt like inwardly groaning; he had gotten himself in a mess already.

_(A/N: For the lack of Seigaku regulars in this story I'm going to have to add OC; and this is the first time doing it since my YuYu Hakusho days. I promise that this fic Inui/Kaidoh and that nobody will stand in the way of that pairing. XP Because let's face Inui belongs with Kaidoh and Kaidoh belongs with Inui.Please don't kill me; Yuri plays a major role in the story and hopefully you all will grow to love her as much as I do. XDD Not to mention she's an Inu/Kai supporter herself! -snicker-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

They were waiting outside a classroom and people started to exit into the halls ways. Inui grinned.

"If you're setting me up I'm _killing_ you," Kaidoh muttered.

"You have to have other friends than me," protested Inui.

There was a silence between them until someone pounced onto Inui.

"Gotcha!"

"Very funny Yuri! Stop it before you make my kouhai jealous," Inui said. The girl hopped off of the taller boy looking at Kaidoh. So this was Yuri. She had brown hair which Kaidoh guessed was from some highlights added to her hair and the same color of eyes to match with it. She was normal height and seemed to be rather hyper from her first appearance.

"Ooh I didn't know you had a _boyfriend _Inui-kun," Yuri teased.

Inui and Kaidoh blushed madly and looked away from eachother. Yuri laughed and noticed the sexual tension between the two of them immediately.

"I'm right aren't I?" she prodded on.

"No! Yuri it's nothing like that! This is Kaidoh, he's a classmate of mine back from junior high at Seigaku. We were regulars together on the tennis team," Inui explained quietly pushing his glasses up out of nervousness.

"I see, I see. I'm sorry Kaidoh-kun, I didn't know any better. I'm Sutamori Yuri, nice to meet you," Yuri said with a smile.

"Kaidoh, Kaoru same," Kaidoh said looking away.

"If you need help and this weirdo isn't around allow me to help, I probably can explain things better than he can anyway. Inui-kun has his own language after all," Yuri teased.

Kaidoh blushed a little more and looked at Inui with a slightly sheepish smile.

"He does…but I translate well," he said softly.

Yuri could have squeed right then. She had known Inui for a year; they both played tennis, Inui beat her when they played a match together and basically was Inui's escape route from his annoying roommates. This was one time though that Yuri knew that her friend was in love and maybe even didn't realize it. Inui and this guy had been classmates since junior high and they seemed a little bit too happy to see each other again.

"Kaidoh-kun there's a drink machine downstairs, I'll give you the money but could you get me a drink? I just finished a presentation and I'm dehydrated," Yuri said sweetly before placing change into Kaidoh's hands.

Kaidoh glanced at his senpai as if asking him for help but Inui knew that Yuri would insist.

"Go on, it's just downstairs," Inui comforted. Kaidoh sighed and looked back only once before heading down the hall and down the flight of stairs.

"You're in love with him!" Yuri said as soon as he made it down stairs.

"I am not!" Inui protested blushing furiously.

"Wanna bet? You're as red as a fucking strawberry!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yuri be quiet!"

"And he likes you too! There's so much sexual tension that eventually you two are going to end up in the same bed," Yuri continued.

"Yuri!" Inui said through gritted.

"Yes Inui-kun?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"Do me a favor as a friend, _shut up_!" Inui exclaimed blushing even more. God dammit that was bad. He wished he had his old pair of glasses on. That would really help right now.

Yuri cackled and was almost in tears.

"But I'm being serious!" she said.

"I'm just happy he's here okay? Everyone else from Seigaku left town or the country. I'm thrilled that Kaidoh stayed, I don't feel so alone anymore Yuri. That's all," Inui explained.

Yuri smiled and looked at Inui grasping his hand.

"Hey, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Not since you beat the crap out of the regulars on the tennis team actually. But that's not the point; I'm glad you're happy. And you better play your role as senpai and protect him. Especially from your god awful roommates if he's going for the regulars spot on the tennis team," she said softly.

Inui sighed, "I'm worried about that actually, but Kaidoh's very good. Probably in three years he'll be the best he's ever been, I predicted it back when we were playing doubles together. He knows about that hypothesis. I have no doubt he'll crush my roommates and maybe even buchou."

"Kinomoto Ayashi-buchou? Psh, it's a wonder you haven't played him yet; he just has connections to where he's gotten out of playing you in the ranking matches," Yuri said as if it was no big deal at all.

"At times I wonder where the hell Tezuka is when I need him," muttered Inui.

"Tezuka?" Yuri asked back away from Inui confused. This guy muttered almost everything that came into his head and sometimes it was even scary.

"Our buchou at Seigaku; he and Ryoma Echizen were the top players there. They were beyond junior high school level players," Inui explained.

Yuri's jaw dropped.

"You were on the same tennis team as _the Echizen Ryoma?" _she asked.

"Yes," Inui said.

"I hate you," Yuri said.

"You hate who?" Kaidoh asked handing Yuri her can of soda as her returned.

"The sky Kaidoh, she hates the sky. It's cloudy," Inui said.

Yuri giggled.

"Meaning don't worry about it," she said.

Kaidoh nodded finding Yuri and Inui very strange. Was Inui sure that he didn't like Yuri?

"Anyway, I have to make sure the tennis team didn't set fire to the club room. Our captains are hopeless and just have money to even earn their positions," Yuri said with an annoyed sigh.

"Good luck with that," Inui said.

Yuri told them both goodbye and ran down the flight of stairs quickly. She was vice-captain after all.

"Are you sure you don't like her senpai?" Kaidoh asked eyeing Inui suspiciously.

"I'm sure I don't like her. She's not my type anyway… She's just a really good friend who just happens to be a girl," Inui reassured.

"Okay then," Kaidoh said and secretly couldn't help but feel a little relived.

Inui walked Kaidoh around the campus trying to help him find his way around the place while Kaidoh himself tried to memorize pathways they were taking to get to each of everything.

Finally it had gotten dark and Inui walked Kaidoh to his apartment and the stairs.

"Thank you for showing me around Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said.

"It was no problem, there's only a twenty percent chance that you'll get lost tomorrow," Inui pointed out.

Kaidoh hissed. There went Inui with his calculations as always. It was good thing that he hadn't changed completely since Kaidoh last saw him.

"Good night," Kaidoh said unlocking the door.

Inui blinked as if surprised.

"Goodnight Kaidoh; rest well," he said before turning toward the stairway and walking down. He only glanced back once at the apartment before walking off.

(A/N: --goes into a corner and hides before anyone can kill her-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Four **

Kaidoh had gotten to know his surroundings better and before he knew it, he was making his way to tennis courts where his first practice would begin. He then in someway regretted it because he was being stared at.

_"That's the new guy huh?" _

_"He came pretty late.." _

_"I hear he was formerly a Seigaku regular during the matches that they beat Rikkai in." _

_"The regulars better watch their back." _

"Enough chattering, everyone gather around!" called out a red haired male with deep green eyes. His hair was rather long down to his shoulders, he could almost be mistaken for a woman. This was probably Kinomoto-buchou.

"We have a new member joining us today, he's a freshmen so show him how everything works around here." There was a silence and Kinomoto glanced back at Kaidoh, "Introduce yourself."

"Jikou shoutai sasete kudasai. Ore-no namae wa, Kaidoh, Kaoru desu. Doozo yoroshiku Onegaishimasu. I'll be doing my best," Kaidoh said with a bow trying to be polite and formal as possible.

Kaidoh then spotted Inui from the back of the crowd with a regulars jacket draped around him as if he had been lounging around. They were an interesting combination of silver, green, and black. He had a slight smile on his face and his deep green eyes that Kaidoh never saw until yesterday glittered. He looked confident. Confident in Kaidoh.

"We'll be having our ranking match placements today. Each regular will pick one person to compete for one regulars spot. In the end we'll have our final four play and the last one will compete against the regulars to win a spot off of them," Kinomoto explained. Another silence.

"Regulars step forward and pick," Kinomoto said.

The crowd of non-regulars moved away and Kaidoh followed already knowing his place.

"Hisomo," Kinomoto said with a smirk, "You're next Saki."

Saki who was another regular quickly moved his horrible attempted bleached hair out of his face before calling out, "Yuruki."

Another regular by the same of Yusuke stepped up next, "Ame."

Finally it was up to Inui to decide and without further hesitation he called over, "Kaidoh."

It stirred up the crowd shocking them to death. They had no idea that Inui knew him at all. Even Kinomoto-buchou looked stunned.

"Inui, what's on your mind? He just got here," Kinomoto said.

'Yeah are you insane man! How do you know that he's worth it?" Kazuki snapped at Inui. Kazuki himself nervously glanced at his doubles partner Toshi.

"I know his playing ability already, I'm confident that he'll become a regular. I won't be surprised," Inui answered. Kaidoh fought back a smile. He was a little embarrassed but he felt very powerful just then knowing that Inui was caring for him and helping him get to be number one.

"You have data on him already Inui?" Kinomoto asked raising an eyebrow.

"A couple notebooks full," Inui said.

A couple people gasped. But they once again had no idea what-so-ever. Kaidoh wondered if Inui planned to keep it that way or was expecting Kaidoh to explain to them.

"I look forward to seeing him play then if you're so confident," Kinomoto said walking away. There was stir of noise all throughout practice about the new tennis player who already had been chosen to play for the regulars.

----

"Inui you're so damn stupid? What if your position gets taken away?" Kazuki snapped.

"Why are you so concerned if it doesn't affect you?" Inui asked with his own question as they packed up for the day.

"Because your reputation is on the line!" Kazuki answered.

Toshi sighed and walked past then to place away his stuff as well, "He could care less Kazuki. He's damn crazy; it's a suicide attempt at his position."

"And how the hell do you have so much data on him already?" Kazuki asked.

"Research," Inui answered before walking away his face deeply buried into a notebook. He saw Kaidoh walking in and decided to wait for him outside the clubroom.

Kaidoh changed into some clean clothes and packed his racket into his bag.

"Oi!" some called out. Kaidoh glanced up to find one of the regulars Kazuki glaring down at him with his doubles partner Toshi.

"Yes senpai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Don't think because Inui-san picked you makes you a regular. We'll crush you so don't get arrogant," Toshi snarled.

"Don't underestimate me," Kaidoh said standing up fully to face his senpai only to be roughly shoved into the lockers.

Kazuki's ruby eyes gave him a cold hateful look.

"I don't have to. If you don't know your place then allow me to show you where you belong freshman. You don't even deserve to be in the ranking matches so you might as well give up," he hissed.

Kaidoh rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to deal with this. Show me on the court that you can beat me before you talk trash," he said before slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out the door. A hiss escaped his lips in annoyance that he was just harassed.

"Kaidoh?" a voice asked snapping Kaidoh out of his thoughts. Inui-senpai was there waiting for him a couple feet away. Kaidoh ran to catch up with him and they walked off the tennis courts and on to the sidewalk together.

"Inui-senpai…"

"You looked irked, did something happen?" Inui asked wondering why Kaidoh looked a little upset when he walked out of the clubroom.

"It was nothing Inui-senpai, forget it," Kaidoh answered shortly. He didn't want Inui worrying about him.

"Alright then. You're free for the rest of the day right?" Inui asked.

"Yes," Kaidoh answered.

"Let's go somewhere then. Anything you want to do; I'm up for," Inui said.

"Inui-senpai; can we practice together then?" Kaidoh asked.

"Of course…do you…..want to head to the park?" Inui asked. The park, Inui meant the park that Kaidoh and Inui always used to meet at to train in junior highschool. The park even lead to the river that Inui remembered ever so well. Inui hadn't been there in a long time; and whenever he was, Kaidoh was not there.

"Yeah, let's go," Kaidoh answered. They began to walk there and were near the river where they set their stuff down knowing that nobody ever really went down there so their belongings wouldn't get stolen.

Then began to run; without a word they both kept up with eachother and paced themselves. There were no words between them, they just ran a if they were both in deep thought and trying to sort things out. Kaidoh noticed even their foot-falls were the same. They were very sync together. He even wondered if he and Inui could play a really good doubles game still. Last time they planned they had won in the nationals.

The sun was soon setting in the horizon and they stopped at one of the park benches.

"Inui-senpai…" Kaidoh murmured out of breath.

"Yes Kaidoh?"

"Thank you. I promise I won't disappoint you," Kaidoh answered looking ever so determined. He let out a hiss because he was so serious.

"I know you won't. I'm very confident in you Kaidoh. That's why I chose you," Inui said.

Kaidoh glanced at the older male and noticed him having a slight smile on his lips. Inui seemed happy, and Kaidoh could help but feel the same way.

"It's getting dark," Kaidoh said suddenly standing.

"Yeah, let's go get our stuff," Inui said. They walked their way back to the river and gathered their things.

"It brings back memories," Inui said slinging his tennis bag over his shoulder.

Kaidoh nodded quietly and stood himself.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I'm heading home," Kaidoh said beginning to walk. Inui caught up to him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Inui asked.

"It's okay Senpai, I'll be okay alone," Kaidoh said turning onto a street the separated them from Kaidoh's apartment and the college dorms. Inui only looked back once before going to the dorms to think.

_(A/N: Yes I attempted some Japanese. No idea why. I just did it to see if I could. Just watch me find out I was wrong next term when I actually take it. XD Anyway, I hope you all are tolerating this ficcie so far it's so long...about 99 pages worth of crap..since I am a crappy writer-ahem- I'll update soon..o.o -hides away in the dark-)  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Five **

Inui entered his dorm feeling uneasy for some reason. It seemed like he and Kaidoh had faced the past too soon. But it was Kaidoh who had requested to train for tennis in the first place. It left the data genius feeling confused and it took a lot to make him confused. He sat down at his computer desk and typed up some new data as back-up just incase something happened to his notebooks that were lined up on the shelf beside him.

The door burst open with Kazuki and Toshi coming out from a night outing probably around eleven or so. They were laughing and holding onto eachother since both of them were drunk. Inui sighed and shut down his files and saved them on a disk before hiding them away and heading to bed knowing that Kazuki and Toshi would either be violent or very…and strangely enough loving towards eachother through out the night.

His roommate and his friend were very strange. Inui decided to try to think about other things than his dysfunctional roommate. Like Kaidoh and about how he'd win a regulars spot without even trying; and how they might be able to play doubles again. He smiled and snuggled into the covers a little more before falling asleep.

-----

Kaidoh was purely frustrated. For no reason. He got home quickly and instantly started cooking to calm his nerves down. He ended up almost burning himself in the process. He hissed in annoyance was finally finished preparing his meal before sitting down to eat. He had to eat cheap due to the rent of his apartment on the roof, but he decided that he would live. This was such a small place that his parents got him, a little bigger than the size of his room back home. He had no kitchen table but a makeshift foldout table that would also be his study desk as well as his kitchen table.

Kaidoh sighed, washed up for the night after he finished his dinner; and flopped onto his bed closing his eyes. He kept wondering about his senpai; how much had he changed? How good was he in tennis? Had he…had he missed him? Kaidoh blushed and buried his face into the pillows. Ah he was an idiot to think such stupid things!

Inui-senpai wasn't one to miss anyone! He'd just be surprised or happy to see someone he knew; nothing more! Kaidoh had to admit though; he missed Inui. Tennis hadn't been any fun without him oddly enough. Tennis felt strangely empty without hearing calculations and percentages mumbled behind him or the scratch of a pen moving across the lined pages of a notebook to annoy him. Even something as annoying as that he missed.

Kaidoh had really missed Inui-senpai..

----

Kaidoh was out of class early and decided to wait for Inui to get out of his classes until he was clung onto from behind. Kaidoh blinked and looked behind him to find Yuri grinning widely.

"Long time no see Kaidoh!"

"S-Sutamori-senpai!" Kaidoh stuttered out with a hiss a little shaken that he had just been pounced on.

"If you're waiting for Inui then he won't be out of his classes for a while," Yuri pointed out.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, let me take you out somewhere until his classes are done," Yuri said grabbing Kaidoh's hand leading

"Sutamori-senpai!" Kaidoh protested.

"Ah Kaidoh you're so formal, at least call me Yuri-senpai, calling me Sutamori makes me sound old already!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Yuri-senpai, I could have waited!"

Yuri laughed.

"Ah so you cling onto Inui huh?" she teased.

Kaidoh blushed furiously.

"I do not!" he snapped.

"Oh really? Who else have you hung out with other than him?" Yuri asked with a smirk.

Kaidoh couldn't answer that one because he had been caught in that one. Yuri was right, he did sort of cling onto Inui.

"Don't worry, I'll bring you back to your beloved Inui-senpai when his classes end," Yuri assured.

"Fssshuu you're crazy," Kaidoh muttered as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Then you'll have to put up with me. Now it's time for me to ask questions!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Questions?" Kaidoh asked glancing at the weird girl walking beside him. Inui had very strange friends…

"Yep! Like how did you and Inui hook up?" Yuri asked.

Kaidoh blushed.

"We're not like that at all Yuri-senpai! He's just my teammate…and maybe even my friend… We met at Seigaku; we were both on the tennis team," he answered.

"I see, I see," Yuri muttered.

"What about you? How did you meet Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh shot back.

"Well he was in my physics class and we partnered up. I figured out that we both played tennis and we just had a lot of common interests. So we're really good friends and sometimes even a little weird at that. I can actually drink his Inui Juice without gagging...he showed me the trick about actually showed me how to swallow it," Yuri explained.

Kaidoh couldn't help but feel a little jealous… Inui told this girl how to swallow down Inui Juice and survive through it and didn't even tell him? Pout!

Yuri laughed. He could tell that Kaidoh was already jealous…maybe Kaidoh did have feelings for Inui too. Both boys were clueless, and Yuri being the crazy chick who was in love with love decided that it was time to make the two realize it even though it might take a while.

"You hold your breath and don't even let the liquid touch your tongue… You just swallow it down and hope to god that you don't throw up. If you're used to eating spicy stuff then you can handle it. The only time it doesn't work is when you have Aozu because it sort of makes you throat somehow have a gagging reflex," Yuri continued.

So that's how Fuji did it. He didn't taste it; he swallowed it. That's probably how he ate food too. He didn't taste it he'd chew and swallow while normal people actually wanted to taste their food.

"Inui seems really happy that you're here," Yuri said trying to get Kaidoh to talk.

"He does?" Kaidoh asked.

"Yeah, he looks happier than he's ever been," Yuri answered.

Kaidoh blushed "I didn't notice…"

"Yeah, don't think too much on it or he'll realize it and will try to act normal," said Yuri almost jokingly.

Kaidoh gave a half smile and agreed, if this was a happy Inui he liked it. He then thought that Inui might have actually missed him.

-----

As soon as he got out of his classes he was greeted by a very hyper Yuri and a shy and quiet Kaidoh who gave a sheepish smile.

"I see that Yuri dragged you along her rambling route…" Inui said.

Kaidoh nodded.

"Why must you call walking with me a rambling route?" Yuri asked with a pout.

"Because every time you take walks you end up asking a bunch of questions and getting answers oddly enough. And then you ramble on about your daily life and events…or gossip about someone else," Inui pointed out taking out his green notebook to add data into it.

"If you hadn't realized Inui, I'm female…females do that sort of thing," Yuri said.

"Yeah, sure…like I really thought you were a boy," Inui said sarcastically. Kaidoh stifled a laugh that turned into a laugh/hiss.

Yuri decided to get her revenge, "Maybe so but Kaidoh listened awfully well. And he answered a lot of my questions; he might have even told me things you didn't know about.. Who has the 'ii data' now Inui?"

Inui's eyes went wide behind his frameless glasses as he looked over to a furiously blushing Kaidoh… Did Yuri really get some unsolved information out of Kaidoh? Inui really had underestimated Yuri and what she was capable of. What all did Kaidoh tell her? He didn't dare prod.

"I'll leave you two to talk things out. Come see me again Kaidoh! You're very fun to talk to!" Yuri called out before disappearing. Again. Leaving both Inui and Kaidoh in awkward silence.

"You have weird friends Inui-senpai," Kaidoh said as they headed down to tennis practice.

"Ah, sorry.. Was she really hyper around you?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh nodded.

"The female species tend to be that way; especially around males. I'll have to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything out of proportion," Inui said his fingers going up to his face to adjust his glasses.

"I'm not interested if she likes me in that way," Kaidoh snapped with a hiss. Inui smiled and felt a little happy about that oddly enough. Yuri was getting to him dammit… What in the world was that girl up to?

(A/N: Too much Yuri and not enough Inui/Kaidoh action. I'm sorry. I'll hopefully make up for that! XD And sorry for the delays!! I'm so going to have to play catch-up!!!!)


End file.
